Sasaeng Wanna Be
by sheldonJplankton
Summary: Bercerita tentang Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa yatim piatu yang terpaksa menjadi penguntit seorang artis papan atas demi bisa bertahan hidup di Gangnam. Awalnya terasa mudah sampai 1 kesalahan kecil membuat Baekhyun menjalani hidup yang sedikit lebih sulit dan menjengkelkan.
1. Part 1

"Hell, apakah kau menyukai pria yang menari seperti itu? Sangat buruk"

Itu Baekhyun, tengah menyantap ice cream yang baru saja ia beli di kantin kampus.

Ia tengah makan siang bersama Yeri, teman satu fakultasnya.

Baekhyun, seorang lelaki penggila game PC, berumur 18 tahun yang hanya menjalani hidup seadanya. Tanpa cinta, tanpa belas kasih, tanpa wanita, tanpa- sudahlah..

"Baegu~ lihat ini, Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan rambutnya yang baru. Lihat! Lihat! Ya tuhan!!"

Yeri mencoba mendesak Baekhyun untuk melihat video yang tengah diputar dari laptopnya.

"Mempunyai satu teman, dan aku harus mendengarkan ini setiap kali kita bersama. Yeri, kau membuat kepalaku ingin pecah" Baekhyun membenturkan pelan kepalanya ke meja, dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

Rasanya, Baekhyun hanya ingin tinggal sendiri tanpa siapapun di dunia ini.

Baekhyun bukan pembenci apa yang Yeri sukai. Ayolah, dia lelaki normal berparas manis, mata indahnya yang melengkung, bibir plumnya yang berwarna pink walaupun tidak terpoles lipgoss, dan kulitnya- lihat dia bahkan lebih sempurna dibandingkan seorang artis yang dipuja Yeri.

"Ya! Baegu!" Yeri membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa dia membandingkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, artis yang kini menjadi sorotan publik dan sedang naik daun karna talenta dan ketampanannya.

"Kau mau bekerja denganku?" Tambah Yeri dengan tatapan memohon. Tapi ada tatapan memaksa juga di sana.

"Bekerja? Yeri, aku hanya ingin lulus dengan baik, mendapat nilai baik dan bekerja di tempat yang layak. Hell, bekerja denganmu, apa aku harus memandikan semua mobil mewah milik ayahmu? Tentu tidak." Tolak Baekhyun telak.

"Kau sangat sarkasme akhir-akhir ini. Tidak- begini, aku baru saja masuk komunitas fans Chanyeol dan aku baru tau, jika apapun tentang Chanyeol itu bisa diperjual belikan dan aku yakin mereka akan sangat bangga jika aku mendapatkan apa yang belum mereka dapat" Jelas Yeri sambil memamerkan grup online yang berisi foto-foto pria tinggi dengan rambut silvernya.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin mendapatkan pria yang menari di laptopmu? Menjadikannya kekasihmu dan menikah?"

Yeri dengan keras memukul kepala Baekhyun. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengaduh lucu.

"Jelas itu tidak akan terjadi, dan aku tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi. Kau tau? fans normal sepertiku itu hanya ingin diingat. Tapi dalam kasus ini aku ingin memamerkan kepada mereka kalau aku bisa lebih baik dari mereka, dan-"

"Langsung keintinya saja!"

"Kau akan jadi sasaeng fans"

"Tunggu- Apa?!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Bayaran besar yang dijanjikan Yeri membuat Baekhyun semalaman penuh terjaga. Ia berfikir dengan uang yang ia hasilkan dari tanding game setiap hari tidak terlalu cukup untuk menutup semua biaya hidupnya. Untung saja ia mempunyai otak cerdas dan mampu mendapatkan beasiswa di kampus ternama di Gangnam. Dan lagi, ia memiliki teman kaya raya seperti Yeri.

Tidak, Baekhyun bukan memanfaatkan Yeri seperti itu. Baekhyun berteman dengan Yeri saat ia masuk kuliah di tahun pertama, dan tepat saat itu orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Hanya Yeri yang tau kabar itu karna dia tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun menangis di ruang musik saat jam 10 malam.

_"Bayangkan, 1 foto darimu akan di beli mereka sekitar 250 won. Harga yang tinggi bukan? Kalau kau berfikir ini illegal, tentu ini illegal. Tapi kau akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidak ceroboh"_

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia mungkin harus mengambil apa yang Yeri tawarkan. Bukankah mengambil foto seperti itu sangat mudah? Lagipula bayarannya sangat tinggi. Belum lagi bayaran yang dijanjikan Yeri di luar harga 1 foto lelaki itu. Wow, Baekhyun akan sangat kaya jika ia tekun.

Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya dan segera menelfon Yeri.

"Ada apa baeg-"

"Aku butuh kamera dan jadwal Park Chanyeol"

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun menemui Yeri di rumahnya. Meminta apa yang harus ia ketahui dan hal yang paling penting kamera dengan lensa berharga puluhan juta milik Yeri yang secara tidak langsung menjadi milik Baekhyun.

"Ini kamera yang kau butuhkan, sound record dan ini-"

Baekhyun memberi beberapa lembar kertas dan ada kartu yang entahlah Baekhyun tidak mengerti itu apa sampai Yeri menjelaskan.

"Ini jadwal Park Chanyeol seminggu penuh ini, dan ini kunci apartement untuk kau tinggal sementara dan apartement Chanyeol tepat berada di samping kanan apartementmu"

WOW!

Yeri benar-benar menggilai pria tersebut.

"Yeri, bukankah lebih gampang jika kau menyuruhku untuk memasang sebuah kamera kecil di apartementnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sangat polos.

"Ya, lebih baik jika begitu jadi aku tidak repot-repot menyuruh bujangan tengik sepertimu untuk menyusup, kan? Tapi Baeggu, itu akan beresiko lebih sakit di hatiku. Ya, misalnya saja jika benar Chanyeol telah mempunyai kekasih dan tinggal bersama- Oh ya tuhan! Aku tidak mau membayangkan itu"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah Baeggu, sore ini kabarnya Chanyeol akan ke gedung SM Ent, kau ikuti dia bagaimana pun caranya. Dan berikan aku gambar yang terbaik!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun, duduk di kursi tepat di samping resepsionis gedung SM Ent. Mengenakan kemeja biru langit, celana bahan slim suit dan pantofel hitam. Ah- jangan lupa rambutnya yang di jambul sedikit.

Pandangannya terus menerus berputar pada sisi lobby gedung tersebut. Ia hanya akan menunggu sebentar lagi bukan?

Dan itu dia, segerombol- bukan. Beberapa orang memasuki lobby dengan setelan jas hitam rapih. Badannya besar lumayan berotot. Tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang yang mungkin adalah pusat perhatian, yang membuat suara teriakan kaum hawa di luar gedung amat sangat menyakitkan telinga.

Ya, itu dia Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit gugup dan salah tingkah. Pasalnya, ia tidak tau harus apa kelanjutannya. Ia hanya berada sekitar 5 meter dengan tujuannya, yaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Um.. Permisi tuan, toilet di mana ya?" Tanya Baekhyun ke salah satu cleaning service yang tidak sengaja lewat di depannya.

Belum selesai orang itu menjelaskan di mana toilet berada, Baekhyun langsung berlari kecil dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Baekhyun melihat, saat Chanyeol memasuki lobby semua bodyguard yang mendampinginya seperti melepasnya. Chanyeol seperti dibebaskan di gedung ini, pikir Baekhyun.

"Ah? Sial!" Baekhyun berdecak. Karna sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai dia tidak tau ada di mana dia sekarang.

Baekhyun bingung, gedung ini seperti labirin dipikir-pikir. Banyak koridor yang entah menuju ruangan apa.

Dengan wajah bingung, Baekhyun kembali berjalan santai sambil menghafal langkah yang sebelumnya dia lewati sampai satu suara membuat dia seakan membeku.

"Permisi"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menyesal. Ya, pasalnya target yang ia incar sekarang berada hanya beberapa senti di hadapannya.

"Y- ya?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau tersesat. Staff kantor yang baru memang selalu tersesat di sini" Jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun seperti terhipnotis melihat senyumnya yang ramah. Mata bulat dan besarnya seperti memancarkan cahaya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa bahagia. Wangi maskulin dari tubuh tinggi tegap Chanyeol begitu kuat. Baekhyun tau, itu bukan wangi parfume, melainkan wangi badan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.

_Seperti berada di musim semi.._

.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continue._**


	2. Part 2

"Jadi, tempat apa yang kau tuju?" Tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Eh.. Toilet" Jawab Baekhyun singkat tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin kesana. Kau tau, turun dari mobil dan berjalan melalui kerumunan para wanita itu membuat kantung kemihku bereaksi 2 kali lebih cepat"

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang terpaku, mencerna semua kata-kata Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat ambigu.

Wanita?

Kantung kemih?

Apa maksudnya, tempat sperma?

Apa Chanyeol akan langsung terangsang jika hanya berdekatan dengan para wanita?

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang lumayan jauh tertinggal. Matanya tetap tak berpaling dari sosok tinggi yang kini berjalan memunggunginya.

Jika semudah ini membuat jarak dengan artis yang diidolakan, kenapa harus berangan-angan bisa berdekatan dengan idolanya. Buktinya Baekhyun saat ini berada dalam jarak kurang dari 3 meter dengan artis yang kini banyak digilai orang-orang.

Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun berada di satu toilet dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat hendak membuang air kecil. Diikut Baekhyun yang juga mengambil posisi tepat di samping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengambil foto pertamanya. Tapi, bagaimana?

Sedang baekhyun asik dengan pemikirannya, Chanyeol yang punya badan lebih tinggi dapat melihat jelas posisi Baekhyun yang saat ini seperti menggerutu sendiri.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Itu membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun yang entah sudah sampai mana.

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol seperti menertawakannya.

"Maaf?"

"Tidak-tidak, kau lucu sekali menggerutu seperti itu" Chanyeol melirik sedikit ke bagian selatan Baekhyun.

"Milikmu juga lucu" Tambah Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya- em.. urusan kantung kemihnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyemprotkan omelannya, suara air dari washtafel membungkam Baekhyun.

Ia benarkan posisi celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sangat hati-hati ia arahkan kamera ponselnya ke Chanyeol.

Bukan Chanyeol tak tau kalo pria di sampingnya itu hendak mengambil foto dirinya yang sedang mencuci tangan. Chanyeol sudah sangat hafal dengan gerak gerik seperti itu.

Dengan tenang, Chanyeol mengeringkan tangannya dan-

'grep!'

"Bukankah dilarang menggunakan kamera di dalam toilet, tuan?"

Chanyeol dengan cepat mendorong Baekhyun ke tembok dan mengunci tangannya. Baekhyun seperti tertampar, ia tau apa yang dilakukannya ini sudah termasuk tindak kriminal, bukan?

"A-aku tidak bermaksud-"

'Brak!'

Baekhyun dengan sigap menendang kaki Chanyeol dan melepaskan kuncian tangannya dari Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tersungkur saat Baekhyun mencoba membantingnya dengan jurus judonya.

Oh, hampir lupa. Baekhyun pemegang sabuk hitam bela diri judo.

Tak membuang kesempatan, saat itu juga Baekhyun berlari dari toilet dan, ya, bahkan Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan gedung.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah senggang dari kesibukannya, menyempatkan diri untuk bermalam di apartementnya yang sudah lebih dari 3 hari tidak ia tempati.

Apartement sederhana itu membuat rasa lelah Chanyeol hilang saat pria tinggi itu menapakan kakinya di lantai marmer berwarna putih gading itu.

Apartement sederhana yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan Chanyeol menjadi seorang artis papan atas sampai saat ini. Dan tentu, Chanyeol tidak menjual atau menyewakan apartement itu kepada siapapun. Ibaratnya, itu adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana Chanyeol bisa menjadi diri sendiri.

Kini pria tinggi itu sedang memegang beberapa berkas yang dibawanya selepas pulang dari gedung entertainment yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya.

Wajahnya mengrenyit heran, ada sedikit ekspresi akan rasa ingin tahu.

Ia memijit dahinya sebentar, mengingat akan kejadian tadi sore saat ia diserang pemuda yang ia tebak adalah staff kantor yang baru.

Chanyeol hanya heran.

Pasalnya, semua staff di gedung itu tau siapa dia dan tau bagaimana menyikapi dirinya saat dia sedang berada di sana. Tapi pemuda bersurai cokat keemasan dan hanya setinggi dadanya saja bisa berbuat seperti itu padanya.

Oh, atau mungkin ia tidak seterkenal itu? Sampai-sampai satu orang di distrik Gangnam ini tidak mengenalinya?

Tidak mungkin.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Baekhyun melamun, kalut akan pikirannya.

Entah, Baekhyun hanya mengingat kejadian di gedung perkantoran yang ia kunjungi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sosok Park Chanyeol, senyumnya, harumnya, kekehannya dan-

Ringisannya saat Baekhyun membanting telak tubuh besarnya.

Baekhyun berfikir, itu adalah awal dari semua masalah yang akan dia hadapi. Ya, logika saja. Dia membanting tubuh artis yang sekarang ini tengah di gandrungi hampir seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan. Sebagai netizen yang cerdas, Baekhyun tau setiap inchi gerak seorang artis itu akan menghasilkan ribuan gambar dari lensa kamera.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak menepis hal itu karna buktinya, ia berada di sana dengan kamera ponselnya, bukan?

Kini ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukan foto Chanyeol tengah memunggunginya di toilet.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU BERHASIL! ASTAGA TUHAN, INI DEKAT SEKALI. BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Yeri yang baru saja sampai di cafe yang sudah mereka janjikan, langsung saja menyambar ponsel Baekhyun.

Sang empu hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Hanya ini?" Tambah yeri mengrenyit.

"Ya" Balas Baekhyun singkat.

Yeri nampak berfikir, sambil berulang-ulang melihat foto Chanyeol dan berganti menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ap-"

"Ah! Aku akan gila!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Yeri terkejut melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti orang kebingungan dan sedikit 'sakit jiwa'

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"APA? kau membantingnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yeri setelah ia menceritakan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di toilet bersama Chanyeol.

"K-kau.. Kau dalam bahaya Byun Baekhyun" Jelas Yeri sedikit berbisik.

"Aku tau. Aku tau. Tapi aku memastikan tidak ada lagi orang selain aku dan dia di toilet itu" Jelas Baekhyun mengingat-ingat.

"Oh? Bagus! Kau aman jika di sana benar-benar tidak ada orang" Yeri meyakinkan.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesana dengan mudah?"

'deg!'

Baekhyun seprti tersambar petir. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting.

Tapi apa?

Baekhyun kembali panik. Ia mulai mengingat ingat apa saja yang ia bawa tadi ke dalam gedung SM.

Ponsel, tentu saja. Tote bag, dan berkas.

Ya, berkas miliknya.

"Yeri! Aku benar-benar dalam bahaya"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Tidak Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusut lelaki itu ke jalur hukum. Maksudku aku hanya ingin tau"

Chanyeol menyeruput kopi paginya bersama Sehun. Menegernya.

"Kau dicelakai orang asing. Apa orang itu tidak tau kau ini siapa? Bahkan dia berani berbuat seperti itu di rumahmu sendiri" Sehun mulai meninggi.

"Hey, ini rumahku, dan gedung sialan itu sama sekali bukan rumah untukku" Jelas Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya.

Sehun memang menejer Chanyeol. Tapi keduanya lebih akrab sebagai sahabat. Chanyeol tidak ingin merekrut menejer diluar rotasi pertemanan dan keluarganya.

Saat ia memulai ketenarannya, ia meminta Sehun untuk terus mendampinginya.

"Namanya Byun Baek Soo. Sepertinya dia kuliah di sekitar sini" Chanyeol menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Sehun.

"Byun- Lord! Ini kampus favorit, Hyung! Sepertinya anak itu punya prestasi yang bagus. Eh, tunggu. Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Pria yang lebih putih terheran.

"Ia menjatuhkannya di toilet" Jelas Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Byun Baek Soo adalah kesekian orang yang menguntitnya dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali. Bahkan Chanyeol pernah mengalami hal yang lebih mengerikan dibanding dibanting seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya.

Ya, Chanyeol memang secara tidak langsung hidup berdampingan dengan sasaeng. Fans yang mempunyai otak psikopat, menurut Chanyeol.

Lelaki bersurai coklat keemasan itu membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Pupil matanya yang membesar saat melihat Chanyeol ada selangah dekat dengannya membuat Chanyeol sedikit membeku saat itu.

"Anak itu lucu sekali. Ia ingin menyamar, tapi membawa identitas asli" Kekeh Sehun.

"Tunggu, jika ini identitas palsu, bagaimana?" Tambah Sehun memulai serius.

"Fotonya dengan yang asli sama. Dia lebih manis di foto karna terlihat natural"

Bukankah itu pujian?

"Ehem.. Hyung"

"T-tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. Kau cukup mengumpulkan informasi orang itu. Itu saja" Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Dasar tua bangka"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Baekhyun ternganga di kamar apartementnya yang di sewakan Yeri 3 hari yang lalu. Tangannya memegang ponsel, dan matanya tertuju pada layarnya yang menunjukan sederet angka dan nomer rekening.

Ini hari ketiga setelah Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan foto Chanyeol di toilet.

"Uang ini.. Banyak sekali"

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan saldo yang ada di rekeningnya. Pagi ini Baekhyun mendapat telfon dari Yeri dan menyuruhnya untuk mengecek saldo di rekeningnya.

Ya, itu hasil dari aksi nekat Baekhyun.

Yeri menjual foto yang diambil Baekhyun saat itu dengan harga yang fantastis. Lebih gilanya lagi, ada saja yang mau membelinya. Dan uang hasil penjualan tersebut benar-benar dilimpahkan semua kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali ke kasurnya. Ia tersenyum puas, memulai mengabsen apa saja yang akan dia beli nanti dengan uang sebanyak itu.

Ya, pastinya beberapa voucher game masuk di list pertamanya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, sedangkan kelas dimulai 3 jam lagi. Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari gelungan selimut. Dia ingin bermalas-malasan sebentar.

'Tok! Tok! Tok'

Suara pintu mengintrupsi Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya. Tubuh kecil dengan balutan piyama berwarna biru muda kini bangkit, berjalan malas menuju pintu.

Itu pasti Yeri.

"Permisi, apa air di tempatmu menyala?"

Oh, orang asing.

Orang asing?!

Baekhyun melotot. Nyawanya yang tadi hanya setengah tiba-tiba langsung terkumpul.

Pria ini pasti tukang air atau pipa air atau semacamnya. Maklum, Baekhyun baru di sini.

Baekhyun mengucek sebentar matanya yang sedikt berair. Ia melihat pria putih di depannya dengan setelan rumah yang sangat modis. Lihat saja sendal Nike yang dipakainya itu. Pasti original.

"Hey!" Pria bersurai hitam itu melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit tidak fokus.

"A-ah. Air? Iya, iya. Sebentar aku akan memeriksanya" Baekhyun berlari kecil ke dapur, menyalakan kran di washtafelnya.

Sejurus kemudian ia kembali lagi menemui tetangganya itu.

"Air di rumahku baik-baik saja. Jadi tidak perlu diperbaiki" Jelas Baekhyun yang hendak menutup pintu.

"Ap- hey aku bukan tukang pipa air" Pria itu reflek menahan pintu Baekhyun.

"Aku Sehun, aku tinggal disebelahmu. Air di sana mati. Aku hanya ingin menumpang"

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih. Oiya, aku akan mengembalikan handuk ini. Oh tuhan, pekerjaanku membuatku susah sekali mendapat waktu untuk mandi"

Tetes-tetes air terlihat jatuh dari surai hitam milik Sehun. Ia mengalungi handuk dari Baekhyun karna ia lupa untuk membawa handuk.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun kagum. Sehun orang pertama yang mengunjungi tempatnya. Bahkan di flat kecil milik Baekhyun yang tepat berada di samping kampusnya, tidak pernah ada yang mengunjunginya seperti ini. Ya, karna Baekhyun juga tidak punya siapapun, kecuali Yeri.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun" Singkatnya.

"Baekhyun. Hmm mengingatkan ku pada seseorang. Ah- baiklah aku harus pergi. Boss ku akan marah besar kalau aku terlalu lama" Sehun bergegas keluar. Ia sempatkan untuk melirik Baekhyun yang duduk terpaku dibelakangnya.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum menutup rapat pintu hitam itu.

Helaan nafas terdengar sesaat setelah pintu tertutup. Entah mengapa nafas Baekhyun menjadi tercekat jika berada dekat dengan orang yang ia tidak kenal.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Suara hiruk pikuk menggema di sebuah gedung acara di tengah kota. Hari ini Chanyeol disibukan dengan jumpa persnya. Membahas perihal album yang akan dirilisnya pekan depan.

Antrian panjang memadati pintu masuk. Antrian itu di dominasi remaja-remaja wanita. Tak sedikit juga para lelaki terlihat dalam antrian tersebut.

Di tengah antrian tersebut terlihat Yeri sedang sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Sedangkan tangan yang satu sibuk menenteng salah satu album karya Park Chanyeol.

"Kau di mana?" Tanya Yeri saat Baekhyun mengangkat telfon.

"Aku sibuk. Sebentar- ah! Wig darimu benar-benar mengganggu!"

Baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan dirinya.

Menyamar.

Itu yang disebut Yeri.

Strategi dua sahabat itu adalah menyusup. Oke, ini normal untuk seorang fans fanatik. Baekhyun akan berpura-pura menjadi staff dan masuk ke ruangan di mana Chanyeol berada.

"Aku siap, jangan hubungi aku dulu" Baekhyun menutup panggilan telfonnya.

Kini Baekhyun memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin toilet. Wig yang diberi Yeri benar-benar membuatnya gatal. Make up tipis yang di poles Yeri saat di mobil, memperjelas sisi manis dari wajah Baekhyun. Belum lagi bra busa yang dipakainya sekarang, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sesak nafas.

Oh, jangan tanya kenapa Baekhyun mau melakukan ini semua.

Paksaan dari Yeri, dan tentu saja uang.

"Oh- hey maaf nona. Tapi kau salah toilet"

Baekhyun menoleh saat seorang pria memasuki toilet dan mendapatkannya tengah mematung di depan washtafel.

'deg'

Itu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung salah tingkah. Ia sedikit menurunkan ujung roknya, tidak nyaman.

"Maaf, aku kira ini toilet wanita. Permisi"

Ia lupa kalau ia berpenampilan seperti itu sejak keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar toilet. Menyempatkan diri untuk diam-diam memotret Chanyeol lewat celah pintu sebelum pintubitu tertutup rapat.

"Staff yang aneh. Tapi wajahnya tidak asing"

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, di mana ruangan Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada beberapa staff yang sedang berkumpul.

Ada yang terheran, ada pula yang terbengong melihat betapa manisnya gadis dengan setelan casual yang imut.

"Di- di sebelah sana, cantik" Tunjuk salah satu staff pria yang matanya tidak mengedip melihat Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih" Baekhyun sedikit mengibaskan rambut- maaf, wignya.

Semudah itu Baekhyun berkamuflase sebagai staff event berkat kartu nama palsu dan kartu pengenal staff yang baekhyun buat sendiri dengan mencontek contoh lewat internet.

Ternyata menjadi sasaeng perfesional itu butuh kerja keras ekstra.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dengan tulisan "PARK CHANYEOL" di depan pintunya.

Awalnya Baekhyun mengintip, memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana, Baekhyun lekas melangkahkan kakinya makin masuk ke dalam.

"Oke.. Jadi sekarang apa?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan atau mungkin dapat ia ambil untuk dijualnya?

Matanya tertuju pada ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Dengan seribu keraguan, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mencoba membuka kuncinya.

"Well, tidak sulit. Setara artis internasional tapi ponselnya tidak memakai pengamanan apapun" Baekhyun terkekeh.

Jemarinya mulai mengeksplor apa saja yang ada di dalam ponsel milik Chanyeol. Dari mulai pesan singkat, aplikasi chat dan beberapa game yang terinstall di sana.

"Permainannya payah"

Baekhyun mulai menjelajah lebih dalam, kini ia membuka galeri di mana banyak foto dan video yang tersimpan di sana.

Tidak ada yang aneh, ataupun foto dan video porno. Padahal Baekhyun berharap ia mendapati artis itu menyimpan konten dewasa di ponselnya. Tapi dari sekian banyak file foto dan video, Baekhyun justru tertarik dengan file yang bernama 'target xx".

"Gah!? Ini-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengumpat saat setelah ia membuka file itu, suara orang berbincang di luar ruangan terdengar.

Dengan panik, Baekhyun mencari tempat untuk sembunyi dan melempar asal ponsel Chanyeol.

"Baik, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk datang ketempatmu. Tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu biaya tambahan"

Itu Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan diikuti seorang pria paruh baya berjas rapih.

"Mungkin kau punya pria yang sedikit manis?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu sembari mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

Baekhyun mendengarkan percakapan tersebut di balik baju-baju yang tergantung menurupi tubuhnya. Alih-alih merekamnya dengan ponsel, ia justru fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang tersebut.

"Aku punya beberapa, mungkin kau mau lihat, tuan Kang?" Tawar Chanyeol sembari mengambil Ponselnya yang kini ada di lantai.

Chanyeol terlihat duduk di sebelah pria tua itu dan menunjukan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan beberapa foto. Baekhyun mencoba mengintip, walaupun pandangannya terhalang oleh baju yang sedikit transparan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya pria tua yang diketahui bernama Kang.

"Oh, ini Byun Baek Soo. Hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu saja" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Sayang sekali, dia manis dan baru saja aku akan menaruh harga tinggi"

Seperti dihantam ribuan ton batu di dadanya. Itu nama palsu yang dipakai Baekhyun saat menyusup ke gedung SM. Dan dia tau, berkas yang ia bawa terjatuh saat di toilet.

Kini foto dirinya ada di ponsel Chanyeol.

Dan, percakapan apa itu tadi?

Apa Chanyeol baru saja menawarkan seseorang? Tapi pria tua itu bilang akan membayar dengan harga tinggi.

Baekhyun bukan mahasiswa yang polos seperti kelihatanya. Baekhyun tau betul apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dengan Tuan Kang.

"Baiklah, senang berbisnis denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Sama-sama tuan. Aku jamin, ini hanya kau dan aku saja"

Chanyeol tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Ia terlibat prostitusi. Dan file yang Baekhyun sempat buka itu adalah sederet orang-orang yang bekerja dengannya. Termasuk dirinya?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continue_**


End file.
